Just be friends
by MichelleEucliffe
Summary: Mientras yo sufro y derramo lagrimas por ti, tu ríes con el, pero… a ti no te importa, después de todo… solo somos amigos. Por si acaso Raring T. Denle una oportunidad, por favor!


Michelle: Olap! Volví, perdón por no haber escrito nada en tanto tiempo, es que mi "adorada" inspiración se fue ¬¬#

Inspiración: Hey! No fue mi culpa, Tenia flojera!

Michelle: ¬¬U, Es igual!

Inspiración: ya, perdóname! T-T

Michelle: No hasta que el fic llegue a 10 reviews ^^

Inspiración: mala ¬¬

Michelle: lo se ^^

Inspiración: además, la culpa también la tienes tu, ya que te la haz pasado viendo anime, leyendo manga y pensando en O- *no termina de decirlo por que le cubro la boca*

Michelle: *nerviosa* ¡N-NO DIJO NADA! ¬/¬. Dejando mi escena atrás, aquí el disclaimer, dado por mi inspiración que me rogó por hacerlo

Inspiración: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro (troll) Mashima-sama, si fuera de Michelle-san, Natsu y Lucy ya se habrían casado **

Michelle: AYE!, sin más preámbulo el fic (por cierto, Happy se la pasa todo el fic con Charle, es que para mi en este fic iba a estar de sobra)

Aclaración: Todo el fic es narrado desde el punto de vista de Natsu

Narración

**Dialogo**

"_Pensamientos del presente en el Flashback"_

* * *

"Just be friends"

Furia, impotencia… eran los sentimientos que me acompañaban.

Estaba sentado solo, en una mesa apartada de las demás, después de todo… no quería arruinar el feliz ambiente que adornaba al gremio, pero aun apartado, podía ver aquella pareja responsable de mi agonía. Tu, lo abrazabas, te reías con el y besabas a ese idiota frente a mi y el, respondiendo a cada uno de tus tactos con una sonrisa de imbécil, ¡Maldito bastardo! Eso era por haberse metido entre nosotros… por haberte llevado de mi lado; sin darme cuenta pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, apreté mis puños, no podía permitir que alguien me viera en ese estado, así que seque mis lagrimas y salí con pasos tranquilos para que nadie notara mi presencia, , una vez afuera, corrí con todo lo que daban mis piernas y deje a mis lagrimas salir, ya nada me importaba, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Lisanna, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Flashback

3 meses atrás

Estaba con Lisanna en una mesa, platicando de nuestras aventuras de niños

"_No percataba de que estabas sola"_

**-Y te acuerdas cuando…-** no termino de decir mi albina amiga

**-¿Qué?-** pregunte confundido

**-¿No es Sting el que esta abrazando a Lucy?-** señalo con la cabeza

Voltee para mirar la dirección a la que me decía y en efecto, era el, una gran ira me inundo pero la ignore por completo **-Si ¿Por?**

"_Si tan solo no hubiera ignorado ese sentimiento... ahora estarías conmigo"_

**-¿No vas a hacer algo?- **pregunto frunciendo el seño

**-¿Por qué debería?- **dije sin medir el tamaño de mis palabras

**-Natsu, ¿Eres idiota?-** pregunto la oji-azul a un más enojada

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Tal vez, ¿¡Por qué Sting esta con la chica que te gusta!?- **dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia en el mundo

**-Que… Luce me gusta… Jajaja- **no pude contener la risa aunque muy en el fondo sentía lo contrario -**Lisanna, Luce es solo mi mejor amiga- **dije aunque me dolieran esas palabras

"_Ahora retumban en mi mente"_

**-Esta bien… pero luego no vengas llorando si se hacen novios– **sentencio antes de ir a la barra con Mira

**-Si claro, como digas-** dije con enojo por lo antes dicho **–Como si me llegara a importar que ellos dos se volvieran novios- **rechiste

"_Y con ello firme mi condena"_

Fin del Flashback

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido en ese momento? No sabia lo que sentía por ti, hasta que te perdía.

Flashback

Dos semanas atrás

Entre al gremio y vi a Lucy sentada en la barra y la abejita no estaba con ella, era mi oportunidad de recuperar todo el tiempo que no había estado con ella.

**-¡Hey, Luce!- **salude con mi mejor sonrisa

**-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?- **dijo con esa sonrisa angelical que tanto me gustaba, ella me gustaba, me había dado cuenta gracias a la abejita y pensaba decírselo

**-¿Quieres ir a pescar conmigo y con Happy? Como en los viejos tiempos-** pregunte esperanzado

**-Lo siento Natsu… pero voy a ir con Sting y Lector a una misión-** se disculpo apenada

**-¡Oh!... esta bien, será para la otra-** fingí una sonrisa

**-En verdad lo siento-**volvió a disculparse

**-No importa, bueno… adiós**

**-Adiós**

Me sentía dolido, pero no me importaba, por que… cuando volviera, le confesaría mis sentimientos y no podrían separarla de mi nunca mas, ni siquiera el idiota de Sting.

"_Fui tan estúpido al pensar eso"_

3 días después

Estaba muy nervioso, Luce llegaría pronto y todavía no sabia como decirle lo que sentía, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrir de las puertas, había llegado, pero en vez de sentir alegría por verla al fin una gran ira me inundo, ¡Estaban tomados de las manos! ¿¡Por qué su asquerosa mano sostenía la de MI Luce!? Si, mía, ella era MIA, lo había sido desde el día en que la encontré en Hargeon. Iba a golpear a ese maldito pero antes de hacerlo Lucy comenzó a hablar.

**-Chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles…-** su cara tomo un ligero color carmín- **¡Sting y yo somos novios!- **grito a todo pulmón, espera, dijo que… eran novios… no, ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! Es solo un mal sueño… y cuando despierte Lucy y yo seremos novios, nos casaremos y tendremos una gran familia feliz.

**-¡La rubia es MIA! Y quien se atreva acercársele ¡Lo mato! ¿Entendido?**- grito Sting y después la beso, sentí como algo se rompía en mil pedazos, eso era mi corazón, quería matarlo, quería que sintiera físicamente lo que sentía, iba a hacerlo pero Lisanna me detuvo

**-Te lo advertí- me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño-** ahora te aguantas y los dejas ser felices

**-No… ¡No lo acepto! ¡Luce es MIA! ¡MIA! Y no pienso dársela a el ni a nadie- **sentí como un gran ardor se esparcía por mi mejilla, me había abofeteado

**-Tuviste tu oportunidad…-**sus ojos reflejaban ira pura**- pero la dejaste ir, así que ahora… disfruta las consecuencias de tus actos-** me dijo con hilo de decepción en su voz antes de irse

Me sentía impotente, no podía hacer ya nada, quería gritar y golpear todo a mi paso… pero no podía, esto era mi culpa… Lisanna tenia razón, era mi culpa, tuve mi oportunidad perola deje ir… y ahora sufría las consecuencias

Fin Flashback

Era un estúpido, te había perdido y sin ni siquiera dar pelea, me detuve y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, había estado corriendo por horas, admire la luna… la única testigo de mi pena y la única que me hacia compañía en ella.

**-Mientras yo sufro y derramo lagrimas por ti, tu ríes con el, pero… a ti no te importa, después de todo… solo somos amigos-** y con esas palabras, mi ultima lagrima por ti… cae

* * *

Michelle: ¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Merezco un review? Díganme que si *pone ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia*. Bueno cambiando de tema, tengo un fic que quiero subir pero no se si les agrade, les dejare el summary y ustedes me dicen si les gusta

Summary: ¿Cansado de ser victima de Hiro Mashima? ¿De que las parejas que quisieras no son oficiales todavía? ¿Quieres torturar un rato a tus personajes favoritos? Pues no lo pienses más y mira el -futuro- programa mas popular de la televisión: Fairy Tail en Vivo o FTV, no te lo pierdas, no a la misma hora ni el mismo día pero si en el mismo canal. FTVnosehaceresponsabledeposibletraumasfuturos

Inspiración: Denos sus opiniones del fic y por cierto que les gusta mas, ¿RoguexYukino? O ¿StingxYukino?

Michelle e Inspiración: Nos vemos en el siguiente fic y si quieren que hagamos continuación de este avísenos. Bye-Bye!


End file.
